dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Harlacher
|birthplace = Camarillo, California, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Natalie Ann Harlacher (sister) |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2011-present |status = Active |first_appearance = K-On! |website = Erika Harlacher }}Erika Lynn Harlacher (born August 29, 1990) is an American voice actress based in the Los Angeles area who has provided voices for English dubbed Japanese anime shows and video games. Some of her major roles in anime include Ami Kawashima in Toradora!, Mimori Togo in Yuki Yuna is a Hero, Asseylum Vers Allusia in Aldnoah.Zero, Elizabeth Liones in The Seven Deadly Sins, Claudia Enfield in The Asterisk War, Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc in Fate/Apocrypha, Kurapika in Hunter x Hunter, Violet in Violet Evergarden, and Yumeko in Kakegurui. In video games, she provides the voice of Kyoko Kirigiri and Kaede Akamatsu in the Danganronpa video game series, Sadira in Killer Instinct, Ayesha in Atelier Ayesha and Ann Takamaki in Persona 5. Biography Harlacher grew up in Camarillo, California, and started acting in school plays. When she was around 9–10 years old, she was inspired by an interview by Christy Carlson Romano, who voiced the title character from Kim Possible, in which Romano said that with voice acting, you could go to work in your pajamas. Erika's mother responded that it was not a real job, and suggested Erika pursue acting only as a hobby. Her first exposure to anime was through Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon, which she considered more like cartoons, and that she really got into manga and anime in school when Fruits Basket was being published in English. At La Reina High School, she was active in the Speech and Mock Trial team, which was noted statewide and even attended a national event. She also competed on the school's diving team. After graduating high school in 2008, she attended California State Polytechnic University, Pomona where she intended to major in graphic design During her freshman year, she looked up some online forums regarding voice-over and attended Anime Expo, where she learned about and attended an Adventures in Voice Acting workshop conducted by Tony Oliver. On Oliver's suggestion that she was pretty good at it, she changed her major to theatre, and continued to take voice acting lessons and workshops while studying at school. She also did a production internship at Bang Zoom! Entertainment where she got to sit in on some of the recording sessions. Her first voice acting project was on K-On! where she voiced Keiko Ida, among some other incidental characters. Her first big voice-over role was for the Battleship video game, based on the 2012 movie of the same name, where she got to voice the main character, Grace Harland, among many veteran voice actors. At one point in college, she had some health issues that led her to take an absence from school and acting, so she pursued production work, which her parents thought would make for a more practical career. She later dropped it as she was encouraged by Oliver to pursue acting and to finish school, eventually landing the lead role as Ayesha in the video game Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk. She described Ayesha as a bit airheaded and ditsy but relatable and resembles her personality at times. She also voiced Sadira, a spider-themed woman and new character to the Killer Instinct series. In 2014, Harlacher voiced Kyoko Kirigiri in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She described Kyoko as the calmest among the wacky characters and always on top of things. In the same year, she voiced Blood Leopard in Accel World, who was similar to Kyoko's stoic disposition. In Sword Art Online, she voiced Sasha, whom she describes as being like a teacher/nun lady who is in charge of the kids who are lost in the game. In the second season of Sword Art Online, she voiced Siune. She also began attending anime conventions as a guest panelist. In voicing Dunya in the Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic series, she found her character to be not your average princess, and that she was fun because she was unpredictable. Her biggest role that year was Ami Kawashima in the romantic comedy Toradora!, a classmate who harbors a mean and bratty personality behind a cheerful perfect-looking facade of a model. As it was one of NIS America's first dub productions for anime, she said they took a long time to call back from the audition, and that it also took more time than other studios in producing the dub for the show. She describes Ami's character as trying to act like she knows what she's doing but does not really have it together, and also her lack of culinary talent. She also voiced Mako's mother, Sukuyo Mankanshoku in Kill la Kill, which later ran on Adult Swim's Toonami block in 2015. She described the series as crazy, the Mankanshoku family as ridiculous, and that Sukuyo is very sweet by constantly providing everyone food. In 2015, Harlacher voiced Mimori Togo in Yuki Yuna is a Hero, one of the main heroines who are called to save their world by interacting in an alternate dimension where they have superpowers. She described Togo as going through a lot of emotional stuff, which helped her expand her acting range. In the same year, she voiced the main character Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia in Aldnoah.Zero as well as Elizabeth in The Seven Deadly Sins, both of which had English dub premieres on Netflix. She attended Sac-Anime in Sacramento, California; the panel she was on was regarded as one of the highlights of the convention. Manga Entertainment listed Harlacher among their top 5 English voice actresses. In 2016, she landed the voice role of the main character Kurapika in the Viz Media English dub of the 2011 anime adaptation of Hunter x Hunter, which premiered on the Toonami block in April. In 2017, she voiced Ann Takamaki, one of the core player characters in the video game Persona 5. In 2018, Harlacher voiced title characters in two Netflix-streamed anime series: Violet in Violet Evergarden and Yumeko Jabami in Kakegurui. In the same year, she landed the role of main character Yugo in the third season of Wakfu. She also voiced Ondine in season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In 2019, Harlacher starred as Sakura Yamauchi in the English dub of the feature anime film I Want to Eat Your Pancreas. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Miriam Expósito *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Ariadna Cascales, Laura (ep. 5) (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Sanci, Borya Bot (ep. 1), Female Assistant (eps. 1, 6), Female Cronos Employee (ep. 1), Female Lawyer (ep. 1), Oksana (ep. 1), Receptionist (ep. 1), Female Computer Voice (ep. 6), Female Customer (ep. 6), Receptionist (ep. 6), Woman at Bar (ep. 6), Woman in Cafeteria (ep. 6), Female Announcer (ep. 11), Female Computer Voice (ep. 11), Female Consultant (ep. 11), Female Inspector (ep. 11), Female Narrator (ep. 11) *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Alicia Films *''Burn Out'' (2017) - Female Voice *''Twice Upon a Time'' (2018) - Brenda *''Kardec'' (2019) - Ms. Baudin Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Yugo (eps. 53-65) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Ondine/Syren Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Mibuna (ep. 494), Sadoru (ep. 494) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Sasha (ep. 11) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Dina Fritz (ep. 57) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Sukuyo Mankanshoku *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Erena Todo *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Sherry Polnareff *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Elizabeth Liones, Liz *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Siune *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014-2018) - Hailey Anne Thomas, Komasan (eps. 79-present) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Videl (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016-2017) - Luna *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Crusch Karsten, Meili Portroute, Temae *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler, Laeticia *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Yumeko Jabami *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Maho Shiraishi (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Airi Yamamoto *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Dante Koryu (ep. 51) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Liliko Kinutsugai *''Hero Mask'' (2018-2019) - Eleanor White *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Koharu Hidaka, Akira's Older Sister, Girl 2 *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Al *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Yukiko Shirato *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Operator, Erika Saeki (ep. 3) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Violet Evergarden *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Erika, Ninja-Kun *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Kurosawa, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Maria, Young Alone Anime Films *''Redline'' (2009) - Flight Attendant *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Siune *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Elizabeth Liones *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Tomoe Kabe, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Fujiko Mine's Lie'' (2019) - Gene *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Miki Midorikawa Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Erika Harlacher at the Internet Movie Database *Erika Harlacher at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles